Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications networks and more particularly to managing network interaction for devices including mobile devices in a communications network.
Description of Related Art
The distinction between mobile communication devices that are used for work or for personal use has become less clear since in many cases an individual employs a single mobile device that operates in either context. This ongoing shift, dubbed the “Consumerization of IT,” allows workers to bring their personal mobile devices including cell phones and tablet computers into the work environment and use those devices productively. This trend poses new challenges to the corresponding organization's information technology (IT) department, which needs to manage interaction of these outside devices with the work environment in an efficient and safe manner. However, current integration solutions are typically limited to static policies and specific channel access (e.g., WiFi). Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems for managing network interaction for devices including mobile devices in a communications network.